


Take

by ChernaKat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank Anderson, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Hank, Talk of wire play, Top Connor, aggressive connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernaKat/pseuds/ChernaKat
Summary: Hank can't get the idea out of his head. He's usually the one in charge when it comes to their intimate encounters. But after watching Connor throw a perp against a fence? Hank can't stop thinking about Connor throwing him around.Now all he has to do is figure out how to tell his Android boyfriend.





	Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octobig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octobig/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to Octobig who's story 'A Tourist In A Dream' has inspired me to attempt my own hand at writing fan fiction for this amazing fandom.  
> The glowing blue lines covering Connors body is inspired by their story and used (with Octobig's permission) in this story as well.
> 
>    
> My editors been sick so I am posting this without them having over looked it first, so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors in this!  
> I love this pairing to pieces and hope this brings joy and happiness to anyone reading!
> 
> Positive and construction feedback is welcome so that I may hopefully be able to grow into a better writer. Thank you.

It all started about a month ago. When he and Connor had been cashing down a lead about an anti-android group. They were small but well organized. As it turned out though, someone had gotten greedy and wasn’t just in it to destroy androids anymore.

No, they had started to drain the bodies of what Thirium they could to make Red Ice on the side, and that, was what had given Hank and Connor the edge they’d needed.

The lead had directed them to a small Chinese restaurant, which as soon as Hank had started flashing his badge around had caused a man towards the back to panic and bolt through the kitchen, Connor hot on his tail.

Hank had run out of the building to head the guy off, weapon drawn. He knew the man didn’t have a chance of out running Connor.

As Hank rounded towards the back of the building he watched the suspect and Connor bolt down an alleyway, a fence at the end of it. Hank turned down the alleyway just in time to watch Connor collide with the mans back, his front pushed up against the fence.

It took Connor mere seconds to grab the suspects arms and drag them roughly behind his back while simultaneously pulling out his hand cuffs. He cuffed the man before grabbing him roughly by an arm and the back of his shirt, reading him his rights.

“You have the right to remain silent.” Connors voice was low, dangerous, as he spoke right into the man’s ear. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

The man fought against Connor, spitting his words like venom. “Fuck you droid! I’ll fuckin’ break you like the plastic piece of shit you are!”

Connor jostled him none to gently, his grip tightening to get the suspects attention as he finished, “You have the right to an attorney.” He smirked as he started walking over towards Hank, his voice back to its normal tone but with authority behind it. “If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court.”

Hank just shook his head. _Dumb ass, tryin’ to outrun an android,_ Hank mused to himself as he watched the display, following Connor back to their vehicle.

The man’s struggles continued but with less vigor as Connor kept his arms locked in place. Any sudden moves or jerks causing the guy pain as Connor remained unmovable.

“Nice work there. Detective.” Hank smirked as he opened the back of the car door for Connor. He moved the suspect inside the vehicle, shutting the door once the man was seated.

Connor looked towards Hank, a small smile gracing his features. “Thank you, Lieutenant. This turned out to be more fruitful than I had anticipated.” The smile turned to a small smirk as Connor turned to head towards his side of the car, his fingers lightly brushing against Hanks for just a moment.

Hank swallowed visibly. _Fuckin’ hell,_ he thought. Watching Connor in action was always something to behold, but seeing him pin the man against that fence, the calm assertive tone to his voice, that he was a force to be reckoned with if not listened to.

Hot damn did it stirr something inside Hank. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

* * *

 

He and Connor have been ‘going steady’ for the past six months or so, but Hank had been the one in charge, more or less, when it came to their more intimate moments together.

It wasn’t that his android didn’t initiate their encounters. On the contrary, Connor was at least 80% of the reason that a touch or a kiss turned heated and needy in a matter of moments.

But once things got started, he’d look to Hank to take the lead, to guide him. Though, that had been happening less and less as of late.

Connor had finally started coming into his own, becoming comfortable with his deviancy as well as his emotions. He’d started to gain more confidence in his feelings rather than needing to analyze everything to be sure of a situation.

Which is what led back to Hanks current state.

He’d been thinking about Connor taking charge, about what it would feel like to be at the mercy of those powerful arms. Hank knew he didn’t have a chance in hell of over powering Connor.

Up until their most recent case, it had all just been a day dream really. But after watching Connor take down that perp? Hanks brain threw him into full on fantasizing mode. _Detailed_ fantasizing.

He’d damn near had a hard on during the drive back to the precinct once they’d apprehended the man.

Connor had looked at him, the picture of innocence’s as he asked “Are you alright Lieutenant? I detect an increase in your heart rate as well as your perspiration.”

“I’m fuckin’ fine Connor. Not as young as I use to be. Runnin’ takes a lot out of a man.” Hank had rolled his eyes before he reached over to turn his music up to drown out the suspects protests in the back and hopefully direct attention away from himself and the blush that crept up his neck.

Connor just turned his head back towards the road, a knowing smile on his face. “Whatever you say… _Hank.”_ His statement ending in a lower tone, one meant for just his partners ears.

Hanks blush crept higher in answer.

 

* * *

 

Hanks situation only became more direr once they’d gotten back to the precinct.

He’d hopped once they’d had to question the perp that things would settle down in his groin as well as his brain. But it seemed that Hank wasn’t going to be getting a brake anytime soon.

Connor had approached Hank once the man was cuffed to the table in the interrogation room. “I think it would be best if I questioned him Lieutenant. He appears to like ‘running his mouth’ as you would say, and I believe I can get a far better reaction out of him, given his distaste for androids.”

Hank sighed, “Yeah alright. Have at it. Not like I’m rarin’ to have a go at him. Besides.” Hank smirked, leaning back in his chair in the observation room, crossing his arms. “I think you made uh... quite the impression on him.” He chuckled softly.

Connor smiled, shaking his head, “I suppose I did.” With that, he turned to head out of the room and enter on the other side.

Hank watched as he sat down, facing the suspect. Connor still held that air of authority around him and all Hank could think of was _this guy’s in for a rough ride._

Little did the Lieutenant know that he, in turn, was also in for a rough ride while watching his partner. Connor had started off calm, speaking softly at first. Once it had been made clear though, that the man was just going to talk over Connor with his insults, the android made a different approach.

Connor stood, looming over the man as he walked behind him. His voice louder, but still within his normal range. His tone, however, had gone back to the darker one he’d used before when he’d apprehended the man.

He walked back and forth, slowly, nearly brushing against the suspect a few times when he’d ask a question. Eventually he slammed his hands down on the table, standing on the side of the perp. Connors voice grew louder as he spoke against the man’s ear. “If you don’t talk, I’m sure one of your associates will. And who knows what they may implement you in. We already have you evading arrest. It’s not like we need more to keep you here.”

 _Jesus Christ,_ Hank shifted in his chair as he watched Connor slowly stand up and walk back over to his seat. The guy looked nervous. Of course, he didn’t pick up on Connors bluff of having other suspects here for them to question, but why would he? With how fast he’d bolted out of the restaurant he clearly thought the cops knew more than they did.

It didn’t take too much longer for Connor to finally get him talking. The entire time looking perfectly collected and in control. The _things_ it did to Hank as he watched him, he was going to need a cold shower down in the locker room by the end of this.

Hank watched with bated breath as his partner finished questioning the suspect. The day had turned into quite the roller-coaster ride for him. If only he’d known how much worse the rest of the month was going to be on his sanity.

 

* * *

 

It took Hank and Connor the rest of the month to finally track down their location. A lead here, a suspect there, it had all come crashing down for the group at a factory, long thought abandoned by the Detroit River.

After some good intel came in, they’d planned a raid of the building. In total they were about 40 members strong, larger than Hank or Connor had initially anticipated, but with a bit of back up it wasn’t anything the DPD couldn’t handle.

They’d gone in fast and hard, and it hadn’t taken more than a few moments for the situation to be under control. The group hadn’t had a clue that they were so close to being found out.

Connor approaches Hank as the last of the men are loaded into a police vehicle. “Their operation will finally be shut down. Androids won’t need to fear being attacked, at least for a little while.” He pauses for a moment, looking up to meet Hanks eyes. “Seems we’ll be able to celebrate closing this case. Any thoughts on what you’d like to do Lieutenant?”

Hank glances over at Connor, taking in his bulkier form due to the added protection he’s wearing. _I’d like you to do me,_ the thought jumps unexpectedly to the front of his mind.

Hank starts clearing his throat before turning fully to face Connor. “Figured we deserve some much-needed down time. Fowler already said to take tomorrow off once our paper work is in tonight. I plan on goin’ home, crackin’ open a cold beer and seeing where the night takes us.” Hank smirked while watching Connors eyebrows draw together in thought.

Connor seems to come to a decision when he regards Hank again, his face passive once more. “I may have an idea or two on where the night could go.” He smirks knowingly.

Hanks heart rate sky rockers. He knows Connor’s noticed by the way the android’s eyeing him.

Normally Hank tries to keep a tight leash on his desire for Connor when they’re at work. But this past month has been pushing him to his limit.

What with Connor taking the initiative on any suspects that needed questioned, or leads they’d followed up on. He’d always make sure to ask for Hanks opinion, but watching the android come into his own, seeing the confidence he had gained in himself. It was driving Hank _crazy._

Even the few times they’d had for private moments during this case, Connor has been more aggressive in his advances, and Hank’s more than happy to let him take the lead.

Now he just needed to figure out how to bring up the subject that not only did he want Connor to take the lead on occasion, but that he’d been fantasizing about Connor dominating him. Throwing and pinning Hank to a wall, to the bed, _fuck anything at this point!_

“Lieutenant?” Connors voice brakes through Hanks thoughts. “You seem to be… a bit distracted. Why don’t you head home and I’ll finish up the reports? It shouldn’t take me more than twenty minutes or so. Then I’ll meet up with you at home.”

Hank nods as he runs his hand through his beard. “Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea. I’ll see you at home. Don’t take too long. Sumo will be lookin’ for you”

“I wouldn't dream of making Sumo wait.” Connor smirks at Hank before moving closer to him, speaking right into his ear. “I may make you wait though, Hank.” He drops his voice low and seductive as he speaks.

Before Hank even has a chance to react, Connor turns and is already heading towards one of the other officers to get a ride back to the precinct.

Hank stands there for a moment trying to collect himself. _Holy fuckin’ shit… what was that?_ He stammers for a moment, feeling himself already half hard just from Connors words.

He heads straight for his car after that, nodding here and there to other officers as he passes them, bidding them a good night.

Once inside his vehicle, Hank cranks up his music to focus on something else and calm down a bit. He still needs to go home and eat before any fun can begin and Connor’s going to be a little while.

 _Fuckin’ android is gonna be the death of me._ He muses to himself before coming to a decision. A whole month of pent up frustration with wanting to do something new with Connor has finally hit a breaking point for Hank. _We are definitely talkin’ about that shit tonight._

 

* * *

 

When Hank arrives home, he’s greeted by the click clacking of nails on hard wood as Sumo walks around him a few times, tail wagging happily. Hank leans over to scratch under the fluffy dog’s chin. “Hey buddy. Where you a good boy today?”

A happy _boof_ is all that’s needed as he walks inside, shutting the door behind him. Sumo stares at the door for a moment before following Hank into the kitchen. “He’ll be home soon, don’t worry. Want some dinner?” The St. Bernard’s sitting next to his bowl in answer.

Once Sumo has been fed and let out, Hank rummages through the refrigerator for his own dinner. Connor occasionally cooks, he likes doing things that weren’t originally part of his programing, so there’s still left overs. Hank grabs a beer and a container, throwing it into the microwave for a few moments before sitting down to eat.

With dinner for the two of them out of the way, Hank makes his way over to the bathroom to shower; figuring that Connor will be home by the time he’s done. The anticipation clings tight to his chest.

“ _I may make you wait though, Hank.”_ Connors words run through his mind again.

Hank lets out a soft groan at the thought, the deeper tone Connor used going straight to his groin. He steels himself for a moment, turning on the shower. No need to make it a cold one tonight.

Connor clearly has plans of his own that revolve around not a lot of clothes _or_ sleep.

He sighs in contentment as the warm water falls over him, his cock at half-mast. Hank takes his time just thinking about Connor, about where they’d started and how far they’d come together. How his partner, the android, _the man,_ has brought meaning back into his life.

Hank knows he could tell Connor how much he loves him, how much he means to him until the day he died, and it still would never be enough time to truly let him know just _how much._

And when they’d become intimate with one another? Mind. Fucking. Blown. Hank felt like a fucking teenager again. He hadn't been able to look at Connor without having a stupid smirk on his face for a week after the first time they’d done it.

Being with Connor was always a mind-blowing experience; no matter how different it was to being with another human, it always felt _so right._

When it first happened, Connor had been nervous, his model lacking any genitalia. That had lasted all but a moment before Hank was hugging and kissing him, telling him how much he could _not care_. That just being with Connor was more than enough for him.

Eventually, as everything had settled down after the revolution, upgrades for androids had started coming out, one of them being genitalia for androids who lacked it but wished to experience what it was like.

Connor had asked Hank if he’d like him to get the ‘update’ to which Hank had replied that if Connor wanted it Hank was more than happy to support him, but Connor was perfect just the way he was and none of it was needed for them to have a fulfilling relationship.

After that conversation, Connor had decided he very much liked the idea of having Hank inside him, since he already enjoyed having Hank in his mouth or having Hanks fingers inside his open panels, playing with his wiring.

So, Connor had gone forth and purchased an upgrade that allowed him to have an anus. He’d told Hank he considered himself a male and that eventually he may consider purchasing a phallus, but for now just being able to feel Hank inside him in this way was enough.

Hank was perfectly fine to indulge his android in whatever made him feel comfortable. Which was why he hadn’t brought up the idea of Connor being in charge right away. He’d wanted to make sure that Connor was comfortable with the idea, that just because Hank wanted Connor to take him, that he didn’t need to go out and purchase any upgrades to make it work.

But the idea had been driving him crazy for the past month, and with their current case wrapping up it felt like the right time to mention it.

 

* * *

 

Hank finishes washing up, shutting off the shower and stepping out, wrapping a towel around his waist as he opens the door to head into his bedroom.

The sound of the front door closing makes him pause in the hallway. He hears Connors soft greeting to Sumo before calling out for him, “Hank?”

“Here. Just gonna go get changed.” Hank doesn’t make it to the door.

Connor rounds the corner as soon as he hears Hanks voice and stalkes over to him with purpose in his step. Hank watches him, confusion clear on his face before he’s roughly pushed up against the hallway wall. Connors strong grip pinning the Lieutenants hands to his sides.

“ _Hank”_ Connors tone is needy, wanting. His mouth is already on Hanks, tongue desperately seeking entrance, which Hank grants in the form of a low moan, allowing the androids tongue to toy with his own.

Hank moans into his mouth, tongue darting inside Connor’s to run along the roof. He feels Connor’s groan in response before Connor’s pulling his mouth away, his hands still holding Hanks wrists.

Soft brown eyes move up to meet his own, mouth slightly parted. Connor’s breathing is elevated even though it’s not needed. The familiar glow of the lines on Connors neck illuminating the hallway in a soft blue light.

Hank makes another audible moan at the sight, knowing just how far down those lines go; that they cover his partners entire body where his plating meets. He remembers the _sounds_ Connor makes when he’s running a finger or his tongue over one of them. It’s enough to make his dick throb.

 “What… was it you said? About makin’ me wait?” Hank grins at him, his towel forgotten on the floor.

Connor grinds his hips against Hanks, pushing a knee in between them to spread his partners legs further apart. “I still intend to. But I wanted you worked up before I do.”

A wanton moan escapes Hanks throat at Connors words. He shifts his hips to grind up against Connor and immediately stops when he feels a bulge that’s not his. “Connor? Wh- Is that what I think it is?”

Connor looks at him shyly, the lines on his neck pulsing slightly. “Yes. It is.” His gaze turns dark and desperate, full of desire. “Hank… This whole day, this whole _month_ I’ve wanted you, but not how we normally are together. I’ve wanted to _take you Hank.”_

Hank can’t stop the low keen that leaves his mouth, his cock fully hard now and pressed flushed between his and Connors stomachs, pulsing at the android’s words. “Yeah…? Why the change of heart?”

He can’t help seeing the irony in the fact that they’ve both been wanting the same thing it seems, though he is curious as to what brought on the change for his partner.

Connor leans forward, running his tongue along Hanks neck up to his ear before answering, “I know when your heart rate spikes. And why. I’ve noticed you watching me when I’ve been interrogating our suspects. Chasing down criminals. I must admit I was curious as to why you seemed to be having such a… visceral reaction.” He pauses, taking a moment to run his tongue up the shell of Hanks ear, grinding his newly upgraded cock against Hanks own, enjoying the wanton sounds that leave the older man.

“But after some research and analyzing the situations that seemed to… peek your interests, I found that the likely hood of you wanting me to take charge in our sexual encounters was extremely high. Once I knew what you were looking for, I couldn’t stop thinking about it myself and I found that I quite like the idea of fully upgrading myself so that I can take you…” Connor lowers his voice, using his authoritative tone that’s been driving Hank crazy all month, “ _In every way possible.”_

Hanks canting his hips up against Connor at this point, his cock leaking with excitement, his body a trembling mess of anticipation. “Con-Connor.” Hank swallows, trying to speak again, “I’m… fine with your upgrade, I just want you to know… you don’t have to do it to make me happy. I’m perfectly happy with how you are normally.”

Hank pulls his head away from Connor for a moment, so he can look him in the eye. Make sure he fully understands that he doesn’t need to change anything about himself to make Hank happy.

Connor meets his gaze, a soft smile gracing his lips. “I know Hank. I _want_ this. It was my choice. Just like you were.” And with that, Connor moves Hanks hands above his head, pinning them hard to the wall.

His mouths back on his Lieutenants neck, biting and sucking at the skin until it turns purple with small bruises. Connor bucks his own hips forward, grinding his cock against Hanks erection, pulling more desperate sounds from his partner.

A small gasp escapes Connors mouth as he looks up at the hands he has pinned against the wall. Hanks running his fingers over Connors, purposely touching the lines in his plating since he knows full well how sensitive they are. Connor’s eyes move back down to Hanks seeing the smug smirk on his face.

Hank does his best to shrug his shoulders. “Hey, turnabout’s fair play. Don’t give it unless you can tak- _holy shit!”_ The words die on Hanks tongue as he is roughly pulled from the wall, Connor still holding both of his wrists as he crowds him back into the bedroom, only letting go to shove Hank onto the bed.

The sound of metal pulls Hanks gaze down Connors body to his hands as he’s pulling the hand cuffs off his belt, kneeling on the bed and stretching the length of his body over Hanks to grab at his wrists again, promptly cuffing him to the bed.

“There.” Connor observes his work, looking satisfied. “Now, you won’t be able to distract me from my Mission.”

“Your Mission? And what’s that? Seeing how fired up you can get an old man before he has a heart attack?” Hank pulls on the cuffs lightly. Connors made sure they aren’t tight enough to bite into his skin and leave marks, but he’s definitely not slipping out of them.

Connor grins at him as he stands up off the bed, his hands coming up to slowly remove his own clothing. “You won’t have a heart attack Hank. Your perfectly healthy for this type of activity.”

He slides his slate grey jacket off, letting it fall to the floor before slowly unbuttoning his white shirt. Every inch exposing more of those beautiful blue lines that cover his entire body. “My Mission _Lieutenant_ is not only to take you however I want, but also to see how many times I can get you close to the edge without pushing you over.”

The sound that leaves Hanks throat is loud and desperate. His hips bucking up into the air, seeking some type of friction to ease his aching cock. Pre-cum is already running down his shaft to pool on his thighs.

Hank hasn’t been this much of a mess in a long time, and he certainly hasn’t been edged in years. “Christ Con… ar-are you even going to let me touch you?”

Hanks met with a dark grin as Connor removes the last of his clothing, pushing his boxes down over his thighs to reveal his newly upgraded cock. Its average length, but thick, cut and looks wonderful on him. “Perhaps. If you listen to me and do as I say.”

Connor kneels on the bed moving up to sit in between Hanks legs by his calf’s. His hands running up from his partners ankles to his knees ending on his thighs, lightly massaging the whole time. “You always take such good care of me Hank. Now, I want to take care of you.”

Any snide comment Hank has prepared dies on his tongue as Connors lips claim his again. It’s slower than the kiss they shared in the hallway but still just as hungry. Every swipe of the android’s tongue is slow but purposeful and all Hank can do is lay back and take whatever Connor gives.

Hanks breath hitches when Connor nibbles on his bottom lip, his hands sliding up from the Lieutenants thighs to run over his stomach. He caresses the soft hair there and follows the trail up to Hanks chest, his thumbs sliding over his nipples.

“ _Connor,”_ the breathy sound leaves Hanks throat as he arches his chest up towards his partner. Conner grins in response before moving his mouth away from Hanks to nuzzle it against his throat, running his tongue long and slow over the man’s pulse point, thumbs still playing over his nipples.

Hank bucks his hips up against Connors stomach now that the android is laid out overtop of him. A hot puff of air ghosts over his neck as Connor lowers himself down against Hanks body, allowing him the friction he so desperately needs.

Connor starts grinding his stomach against Hanks cock, thick pre-cum smearing on his belly and allowing for quicker movements. The android keeps his legs in between Hanks, pushing them apart as Hanks thrusts become quicker and more forceful.

“Are you getting close Hank?” Connors voice is in his ear, that authoritative tone behind it again. Hanks only answer is a quick nod as he squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on all the sensations racking his body.

Connors thumbs rub quick back and forth motions over his nipples, his muscular stomach grinding against Hanks aching cock, the loud wet sounds only adding to his pleasure. His legs being forced open, boarding on just being uncomfortable.

Hank starts pulling tight against the hand cuffs on his wrists, the pain mixing with pleasure as he feels the familiar tightness in his balls, signaling his impending orgasm. Apparently, Connor can tell as well since he leans up to watch Hanks face, his voice taking on that darker edge as he speaks, “Say it Hank. Tell me.”

“Con, gon-gonna cum. _Fuck Con!”_ Hank holds his breath, waiting for the sensation to take him over, that familiar all-encompassing release that will have his body spasming into Connors before feeling so heavy he won’t be able to move.

The release never comes. It stops so abruptly that Hank chokes on the breath he’s holding before his eyes shoot open, looking down his body to his groin where Connor has a firm grip on his shaft, just under the glans, abruptly stopping his orgasm.

The android looks rather pleased with himself as he takes in Hanks expression. “That worked better than I anticipated. How are you feeling Lieutenant?”

“ _Jesus Christ_ Con, like I’m gonna punch you if you don’t start movin’ your fucking hand. Fuck!” Hank throws his head back into the pillows, bucking his hips in vain as Connor releases his dick and backs away from him fully.

Connors finger runs over his nipple once more before he’s moving his other hand back to Hanks hips, pinning him down to the bed with both hands now. “Not yet Hank. I viewed all our precious encounters and found that, while I’ve begged and pleaded for you, I have never had you beg or plead for me. This is something I’d like to rectify.” Connors gaze grows dark, his tone deepening, “I want you to beg for it Hank.”

An exasperated sigh leaves Hank as he leans his head back, looking up at the ceiling. “Fuck me.”

“Don’t worry. I will.” Connors tone leaves no room for question as he moves his head down towards Hanks groin. There’s been enough time for the feeling of release to have ebbed away.

Connor takes Hanks cock in his hand, pumping it slowly for a few moments before lowering his mouth onto his partner. Hanks breath immediately hitches again as he bucks his hips down Connors throat, his cock vibrating from the groan that leaves the android.

“God… Con. I-I don’t think I can do it again. Let me finish this time.” Hank chokes out, though he’s not quite to the point of begging yet.  A sharp gasp followed by a long moan leaves him as Connor deep throats him and holds him there. With no gag reflex or actual need to breath, Connor can keep him there for as long as he wants.

Hanks moaning and writhing on the bed as Connor pulls up slowly, hallowing out his cheeks as he does. His tongue runs along Hanks shaft before slipping up to the head, flicking back and forth other the opening.

He’s a panting mess at this point, completely at the mercy of his android. “Connor, _please.”_

Connor freezes at the sound, the lines running along his body pulse, almost as if his whole-body clenches at the words leaving Hanks mouth. A needy whine leaves Connors throat before he brings his right hand up, running his fingers along Hanks shaft and up into his own mouth, thoroughly wetting them before moving them down towards Hanks ass, pressing one finger up against his opening.

Now it’s Hanks turn to give a whole-body clench before he attempts to make himself relax, spreading his legs further apart for his partner. Connor works his finger in slowly at first, though it doesn’t take long before his first finger is fully inside Hank, his mouth still working his humans’ shaft slowly.

A second finger joins the first and Hanks gasping nonsense, a mixture of _more, more_ and Connors name leaving his lips. He bucks his hips up into Connors mouth only to groan and move back down into the mattress, trying to get Connors fingers further inside him.

Connor inserts a third finger, bending them slightly to push up against Hanks prostate before starting the slow motion of thrusting them in and out, scissoring his fingers to help stretch Hank open.

There’s a loud click of metal as Hank pulls desperately at the cuffs still chaining him to the bed. “Fuck, Con! Come on… I’m ready,”

Connor only looks up at him through hooded lashes before he starts a relentless pace over Hanks cock, fingers pumping in tantum with his mouth. He deeps throats him, listening to the needy sounds that leave the Lieutenants throat, gauging how close he is to finishing, and when Hank is right on the edge again he stops, pulling both his mouth and his fingers fully away from him.

“Fucking shit Connor!” Hanks voice as well as his whole body is trembling. He can’t stop his legs from jerking, or his hips from canting upwards, desperately looking for release. He knows he’s a wreck, and they still haven’t even fucked yet.

Connor regards him with a smirk, cleaning off his lips with his tongue. “It sounds as if you’d like something Hank. Is there something you’d like me to give you?”

“Yes! Jesus, fucking _Christ_ , Con. _Fuck me_.” Hanks panting hard, his body a live wire. Every little sensation amplified ten-fold by having his orgasm denied twice.

“That sounds more like a command than you begging _lieutenant.”_ Connor grabs Hanks legs, pulling them up over his hips and he moves closer, rubbing the head of his erection against Hanks entrance. “Are you certain this is what you’d like? You don’t sound very convincing.”

“YES! Connor _please!”_ Hanks legs clench around Connors waist, trying to pull him in further. His hands still fight against the hand cuffs, wishing he could just grab Connors shoulders and pull him in all the way to the hilt. “Please Con, I want you. _I need you._ Just fuck me. _Please!”_

Connor closes his eyes for a moment, his LED running a solid yellow before hitting red at Hanks last plea. His eyes snap open as he grabs Hanks hips, pushing the head of his cock inside, the white thirium based liquid leaking from the head acts as a lubricant. It takes Connor all of two thrusts before he bottoms out on Hank, his fingers gripping his hips hard enough to leave brushes.

Connor lowers his forehead to Hanks, holding still for a moment to allow him to adjust. “Hank… You feel so tight, so warm. It’s different than when your inside me.” Connor shutters for a moment when Hank clenches around him. “I love it.”

Hank nods, his legs still tight around Connors waist. It’s been years since he’d bottomed with anyone, but it feels so right with Connor. Hank can’t remember the last time he’s wanted anyone as desperately as he wants his android. “Con-Please…move.” Hank rocks his hips up to emphasize his point. “Fuck, just take me already!”

“ _Hank”_ Connor answers on a moan as he pulls out and pushes back in. The resounding _slap_ can be heard throughout the room as his pelvis meets the backs of Hanks thighs. He starts a relentless pace, all control gone as he pounds into Hank, his hands hanging onto his partners hips desperately.

All Hank can do is hold on. Take everything that Connor has to give as he fucks him into the mattress. He feels Connors head fall into the hallow of his shoulder, the android’s breath leaving him in quick gasping pants. His hands holding Hanks hips in position for every thrust he gives.

Hank knows he wont last long. Not after all the buildup and being denied his orgasm twice. He feels it coming on again for the third time, panting into Connors ear as he edges closer. His thighs loosen every so slightly as they start shaking from his on coming release. “Con, Con, _Con,”_ he chants his parents name, unable to think of anything else.

A strangled gasp leaves him as he’s about to release. Connors hand snaking its way in between them, grasping his cock again and stopping his orgasm for a third time, though he doesn’t stop fucking Hank.

Connor lifts his head, his cheeks tinted blue from his blush, LED a steady yellow as he watches Hank, looking into his eyes. “Ask me. Ask me for it Hank. Ask me for what you so desperately want.”

“Connor! _Please!_ Let me cum… I-I can’t! _”_ A shaky breath leaves Hanks throat as he tries to buck up into Connors hand, his body pleading for a release, “Con! _Con! Please let me cum!”_

Connor pushes his forehead down against Hanks, breathing the same air as his human. “Cum for me _Hank,”_ and he opens his hand, slamming it down on the bed beside Hanks head, thrusting into him and hitting Hanks prostate, over and over again.

Hank throws his head back, mouth open on a silent yell as he hits his peak. His cock pulses as white strings of hot semen shoot all over his and Connors stomachs, half way up his chest. His legs fall to the side, quivering from his orgasm before he feels Connor finishing, a hot liquid shooting inside him causing his own cock to pulse and leak more.

Connor abruptly falls onto Hanks chest, though he’s mindful to keep some of his weight off him. He reaches over to the night stand, grabbing the keys to his handcuffs and unlocks Hanks wrists from their restraints.

Hanks arms snap around Connor immediately, holding onto him desperately, his face buried in the crook of Connors neck as he tries to even out his breathing. He can’t tell if he wants to laugh or cry from all the sensations coursing through him. All he knows is that he needs Connor close, wants to feel encompassed by him.

Eventually Hanks able to move his head away from Connor just enough to be able to see his face. He can feel the sting of unshed tears in his eyes as he looks up into those soft brown eyes, his thumb softly grazing over Connors cheek as he watches the blue lines around his neck and shoulders give a few slow pulses before they start to fade. “Holy shit.”

Connor just beams at him. “Was the upgrade a good idea?” The lines on his body disappearing beneath his synthetic skin, the only light left in the room is the soft steady glow of his blue LED.

Hank nods his head slowly, letting out a chuckle. “Yeah… yeah Con, long as its what you want, I’m all for it.” He lays his head back down against the pillow, blinking the tears from his eyes. “Fucking shit… I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to move.”

“I’m glad my mission was a success then.” Connor smiles before pulling away from Hank for a moment, his softening cock slowly slipping out. He reaches over the bed, grabbing his white shirt before sitting back up and promptly cleaning himself and Hank off. “I’ll need to enter stasis tonight. I have a lot of new information to process.”

Hank just laughs as he watches Connor fondly. “Now I know it took a lot out of you if you’re usin’ your shirt to clean us. I think this is only the second time I haven’t seen you fold your cloths.”

“Well the first was when we engaged in intercourse the first time. There was a lot of new information to process then as well.” Connor tosses the shirt to the floor when he’s done. He turns and lays back down against Hanks side, cuddling up to him.

Hank curls against Connor, resting his head on his shoulder as their legs intertwine, trying to be as close as possible. “Good to know even androids can be fucked senseless.” He stifles a yawn, feeling totally relaxed.

Connor holds him close, running a hand softly up and down his partners shoulder. “Hank?”

“Mmm.. yeah?”

“Thank you, for letting me try this.”

Hank laughs softly. “Yer welcome, though I should be thanking you Con. Been wantin’ this for over a month now.”

Connor leans his head against Hanks, kissing his forehead softly as he closes his eyes. “Your welcome Hank.”

“Love you.”

“I love you to, Lieutenant.” Connor answers with a slight grin.

Hank just chuckles and cuddles up against him, feeling sleep start to claim him. “G’night Con.”

“Good night Hank.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please feel free to comment or leave Kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter. I mostly just share my love of the DBH fandom: https://twitter.com/ChernaKat


End file.
